


Roped In

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alex is definitely not pining, Begging, Collars, D/s, Jealousy, Kneeling, Longing, M/M, Master/Servant, Obedience, Ownership, Poetry, Public Performance, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, kink clubs, kinky poetry, on stage, rope kink, ropes, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 2: RopesAlex has been going to this kink club for years, waiting for someone to offer him a collar. A very specific someone.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 3





	Roped In

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I’ll be honest, there was less rope in this than I had originally planned, but that’s okay. It still works. 
> 
> Uses [A053672](https://oeis.org/A053672) as a template. [Table of prompts is here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84753.html) Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

Alex sat quietly, perfectly alone  
In the club, just enjoying the atmosphere  
Hoping that this time would be his  
And he’d get a master and collar all of his own

For years he’d been waiting, watching, just praying to be noticed  
Too polite to approach them  
Watching on jealously as all those boys with their masters played  
While he sat alone with a beer

No, not a beer, it was whisky  
He didn’t want to look a fool  
All he wanted was attention  
Just someone, anyone, to notice him, and make him their own

Night after night, he sat in the same chair tucked away  
In a lonely dark corner, where he could simply just watch  
All the lucky boys with their masters  
Out for a good time

The whippings, the spankings, everything he loved  
That he constantly longed for, one day he’d be the one  
Tied up on the rack, stripped down, seen by all, as his master  
Tugged his collar hard and had his way with his special little boy

But his neck was bare  
There was no collar there, no master  
to call his own, to be served,  
to be worshipped, loved, adored forever more

“One more, boy? Haven’t you had enough? No master’s going to   
want you like that, boy.  
You can’t play drunk anyway, so sort yourself out, boy, or  
you’ll still be here in a decade, still pining for him.”

Alex wasn’t drunk, not really, not much,  
But he’d had three whiskies and maybe  
the barman was right;  
that he’d never get a master if he kept sitting here like this.

Alex scowled; he wasn’t pining, not really, he wasn’t like that, was he?  
It’s not like he was pining for any master in particular  
Except- alright, perhaps there was one man who’d caught his eye,  
a giant clad in leather.

Alex gulped as he saw Him arrive,  
bowed his head, looked away from Him,  
didn’t want to catch His eye, knowing how hard He hit,  
not wanting to anger Him, in case He didn’t want him.

“Just go talk to him!  
God, you do this every time Greg arrives. Go on, be brave, boy,   
make yourself known, or he’ll never know  
how much you want to serve him!“

“But what if he doesn’t-“  
“But what if he does? I think you’re his type, boy,  
if you want to risk it, or you’ll still be here  
while he takes all the other cute boys home with him.”

Alex dared to look up at Him,  
as He approached the bar  
catching His eye before looking away, scared,  
hoping he hadn’t offended Him then, because he didn’t want to be punished

Alex squealed with fright as He caught him with rope, drawing him close  
Alex wanted to panic, but it felt so good as He pressed close,  
“No collar, no master, boy,  
that means you’re ripe for the picking.”

“Yes, Sir, I-“ Alex was cut off,  
“Shut your dirty mouth, you stupid boy,  
I know you’ve been staring. Get on your knees and beg  
and maybe I’ll own you.”

Alex fell to his knees, said nothing as he was bound  
loved the feel of the rope keeping him still, had never thought this would feel so good,  
closed his eyes, breathed deep, let go,  
nerves filling his belly as he spoke:

“Please, Sir, have mercy, Sir,  
I didn’t mean to stare, I just w-wanted to tell You-“  
Alex froze in fear, his voice failing him, he couldn’t speak,  
couldn’t say to this giant what he really wanted from Him.

“Cat got your tongue, boy? Now there’s a surprise, I thought  
you’d be kneeling there begging  
for my collar like all the rest.  
Instead, you’re too scared to even ask!”

Alex found himself lifted up, and carried deftly to the stage by Him,  
where he was untied and rebound into a different position, face down on all fours before Him,  
“Beg for my collar, boy,”  
was all He said to do, and Alex obeyed this time, words tumbling, unbidden, from his mouth.

As he begged, he was constantly retied  
into so many different positions so He  
could see how he reacted and obeyed  
all of His different commands.

“Alright, maybe I’ll have you, you’ve been here a while, boy,  
and you took to ropes like a duck does to water,  
so get up, boy, don’t dally, if you want my collar,  
you’d better not ever keep me waiting.”


End file.
